


If you were still here

by DireTheDarkOne



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Gen, I hope that it gives somekind of feels, Last chapter of the manga, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DireTheDarkOne/pseuds/DireTheDarkOne
Summary: Sharon’s thought before getting married





	If you were still here

**Author's Note:**

> It just thing that crossed my mind at middle of night  
> This style of writing isn’t normal what I do but with this it worked and at the same it one of my weak point with this language.
> 
> But anyway I hope you enjoy this short thing

If you were still here you would been able to see me now and you would tell me how much I have grown. You would been the one to let my hand to Reim’s with smile. Your smile would been warm and happy. I should stop.

I feel how my eyes are starting to moist. I can’t cry. Not yet. Not because this. I can’t ruin my make up. I have to look beautiful for Reim. I’m going to get married and I’m happy but I can’t stop thinking what if you were still here with us. Okay Sharon get yourself together. I take deep breath and pick up my eyes from my table. I put smile on my face and look at my mirror but then stop in small shock.

I see you from the mirror. You look like you are ready to celebrate weddings. I just look at you from the mirror. You have warm smile on you face and you take couple steps closer to me. You open your mouth ”you look beautiful my lady”  
”Xerxes-nii...!” I turn around but you aren’t there. Even though you aren’t here. I know that you see us and you smile so I smile too. I walk to the door. Take deep breath and open it. Now the ceremony begins and Reim waits me.


End file.
